An Ed is Worth 1000 Words
by Fanimation
Summary: When Edd gets a letter from his father about a family secret, Ed and Eddy try to find out what it is. The secret, according to Edd's father, has been passed on for seven generations. And the secret is... Final Chapter is Up!
1. Over the Ed

An Ed is Worth 1000 Words

By Fanimation

Description: When Edd gets a letter from his father about a family secret, Ed and Eddy try to find out what it is. The secret has, according to Edd's father, has been pasted on for seven generations. And the secret is...wait! What?! I can't give out the secret yet?!? Oh..! Then read darn you READ!!!

Part One.........Over the Ed

It was a simple, boring day in the cul-de-sac. Ed, Edd, and Eddy attempt to scam some more people. "You know you can't resist!" Eddy said to a crowd. "It's the best thing ever to hit this here gosh forsaking place! I give you...PIG WRESTLING!!!" Eddy was dressed in a hillbilly outfit. Next to him was a giant mud puddle. In it was Ed and some pigs. "You're mine, Pets of the Geebodo!" Ed said cornering a pig. Ed had apparently read the comics Geebodo! ATTACK!!! Edd was filling the ring with more mud, mumbling to himself about how'd he got himself into this.

"ED BOYS!!" Rolf yelled from the crowd. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PIGS! WHAT!?! MY CHICKENS BORE YOU NOW!!!"

"CHICKENS!" Ed yelled running around destroying everything he runs into. "Where's the chickens Rolf?"

"ED!" Eddy yelled. "Why do you have to wreak everything?" Ed had a stumped look on his face. While all this commotion was happening, Edd escaped back to his house. He checked his mail and went inside. "Ohhhhh...a letter from my father!" Edd says as he opens it.

Dear Eddward,

I will be coming into town today. Why you ask? Well let's just say it's time you found out the secret of the Eddwards. I will be there around 6:00pm. Also your mother wants you to clean under the couch.

Love,

Dad

"Oh dear! My father is coming! In..." Edd says, checking his watch. "10 minutes! Oh I need to prepare..."

Meanwhile back at the lane...

"Yo, Lumpy! How come you never surprise me. Really every time I think of a brilliant scam, YOU RUIN IT!!" Eddy says.

"Eddy what's the blue thing behind you?" Ed says pointing behind Eddy.

"Yeah, Ed! Like I'm gonna fall for that one!" Eddy says. The blue thing behind Eddy was a car. The driver honked his horn. "Excuse me but do you know where 546 Cul-de-sac Court is?" He said. The man in the vehicle wore a blue suit and wore a black top hat. "Oh you must be Eddy. Nice to see you lad! Eddward has told me all about you!"

"Eddward? You mean Double-D?" Eddy asked.

"Yes...he's...my son!"


	2. Family Ed

An Ed is Worth 1000 Words

By Fanimation

Author's Note: This is the continuing episode of AEW1W. In this one we find out what the secret is. And this gets to the part where Ed and Eddy try to find out what it is.

Part Two.........Family Ed

"Yes...he's...my son!" The man said to the Eds. The Eds gasped, actually Eddy didn't care and Ed was thinking about butter toast. "So where does Eddward live?"

"He lives over that way!" Eddy said pointing.

"Thank you!" The man said as he drove off.

"...Ed are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddy asked. Ed had a stumped look on his face. "Uhhh...butter toast!" Ed said running around.

"What a lump!" Eddy said. "Follow me burr head."

"E-I-E-I-O!!" Ed shouted. Ed and Eddy ran off to Edd's house as fast as they could (but they had to stop 'cause Ed fell down a manhole and thought a wormhole was eating him). Anyway they finally got to Edd's house. The blue car was parked in front of the house. Ed was laughing and running around and ran into it. The car alarm went off. "Eddy it's going to devour our brains through our chins! AHOUGA!!!" Ed yelled running away from it.

"Hey Lumpy it's just the car alarm." Eddy called to Ed.

"Do you want gravy with that?" Ed said running back. He ran right into Eddy.

Meanwhile in the house...

"Hello, father! How are you? Did you have a nice trip?" Edd said offering his father a chair. His father sat down and they began to talk.

"...now of course you know I'm hear to tell you one of the family secrets. This secret has been passed down for seven generations!" His father began. "You know how since you are turning into a man! Your 13th birthday is coming up soon! But that's not why I'm here. You've been getting a lot of sticky notes from us." His father went on pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is your last one!" He handed it to Edd and Edd read it.

"Gasp! But father this could make us rich! I mean if we sell it to the.." Edd said but was interrupted by his father.

"Yes! Yes! I know we could! But you can't just sell a family secret. Now you hang onto that! And I don't care what you do with it! I just hope you keep it enough to past it down to your son!" His father said wiping a tear from his eye. Edd's father left after a few minutes. Ed and Eddy come bursting in the house. "Sock head what was that all about?" Eddy asked. Edd looked at the piece of paper then back at them. "Oh nothing!" He said hiding the piece of paper. "We were just...uhhh...swapping stories!"

"Yawn!" Eddy said. Ed had saw Edd put the piece of paper in his pocket. "I spy with my little eye..." Ed said reaching into Edd's pocket. "...a little brown thing!" Ed was holding the piece of paper. He read it and read it and read it and read again until he finally got it. "Gasp! Double-d..."

"Yes, Ed?" Edd said.

"Do you have a sack of potatoes?" Ed said. Edd sigh and was glad, for once, Ed was a lump.

"Let me see that paper!" Eddy said snatching it from Ed. Eddy read it. He read it twice because he was amazed at what he saw. "Double-d! We could make millions with this! Why didn't you ever tell us THAT YOUR FAMILY HAD A RECIPE FOR JAWBREAKERS!"

"I knew that's how you would have reacted." Edd said. "Why is it me who has to have a family secret! I mean what's under my hat is one thing but this?!"

"Ed shut Double-d up!" Eddy said

"Roger potato head!" Ed said as he slapped Double-d.

"Thank you, Ed!" Edd said.

"C'mon guys! We got some serious work and pigeons to scam before dinner!" Eddy said running into the kitchen.


	3. RumblEd

An Ed is Worth 1000 Words

By Fanimation

Author's Note: Never thought that was the secret huh? I know ya'll were expecting it to be what's under his hat. But don't worry maybe...he might just lose it!

Part 

"C'mon guys! We got some serious work and pigeons to scam before dinner!" Eddy said running into the kitchen.

"EDDY! STOP!" Edd shouted. He was shaking furiously. "What's with you, Sock head?"

"You can't just invade my privacy like it was a free lollypop!" Edd continued. "What my secrets are mine and what your secrets are yours! I refuse to help you make currency to your liking!"

"What's with him, Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I haven't got a clue, Buckaroo!" Ed said picking up Eddy and Edd and running into the kitchen.

"Ok one cup of sugar...1/2 cup of flour...some butter..." Eddy said reading down the list.

It really was a mess when they were done. It took them several attempts and a trip to the Grocery store to get it right.

Later that day...

"Step right up! You know you can't resist them! Get your first, ALL FLAVORED JAWBREAKER!!" Eddy yelled from the stand.

"ALL FLAVORED JAWBREAKERS!!!" The kids said. "Me first...no me...Rolf would like the spherical goodness too...I want a jawbreaker!"

"They're only 25 cents so get them while they're still here!" Eddy said. When they were all gone the Eds made $3.00. "I've never seen so much money in one place! TO THE CANDY STOR...wait!"

"What is it Eddy?" Edd asked.

"I just found something out!" Eddy said. "If we got a sock head that can make jawbreakers what's the point of selling it and making money if the money goes to waste!"

"Well, Eddy! Some of that money could go to buying ingredients for the recipe! And the rest could be an investment!" Edd said happily. He remembered what his father said, "...And I don't care what you do with it! I just hope you keep it long enough to past it down to your son..." Edd looked down at the ground. He almost cried for a second but then stopped. "Uh Eddy?"

"Yeah what?!"

"Could I have my recipe back?" Edd asked.

"Why? Why should I give it back? Why should I waste my time with you? Why do I continue to ramble on with these questions?"

"Well first it's my property and second my father wants me to keep it!" Edd said with anger in his eyes.

"No! I'm not giving it back! I don't care what you do I'm not giving it back!" Eddy said turning away. "Come Ed!"

"Roger!" Ed said running happily.

Edd looked at the ground. After a few minutes he started to cry.

"Poke! Poke!" Johnny said, poking Edd. "What you doing Double-D?"

"Oh, nothing!" Edd said getting up wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Say Johnny could you do something for me!"

"What's in it for me?" Johnny asked. Edd whispered into Johnny's ear. "What's that Plank? Plank says 'We'll do it!"

"Wonderful!" Edd said, with joy in his eyes. "Now follow me!"

Johnny followed Edd to his room. There Edd told Johnny what he needed to do. "...So can you do that?"

"What's that Plank? Plank says 'Yes! We can do that!' Say buddy why do you include both of us?" Johnny said walking off.

Johnny ran over to Eddy's house. He entered the house and snuck into the kitchen, with Plank in his mouth. Ed and Eddy were making more jawbreakers. Well Eddy was Ed had that blank expression on his face. Johnny snuck up to Eddy...and...started poking him! "Poke! Poke!"

"Ow! Johnny cut it out!" Eddy said. "Leave my house!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Johnny said running off.

"Why you little!" Eddy said running after him.

Meanwhile...

Edd had also snuck into the house. He went into the kitchen and looked everywhere for the piece of paper. He checked the shelves, the table, and even Ed's person. But it was nowhere to be found. Edd then snuck into Eddy's room and looked for it. Still he couldn't find it. 'It must be in Eddy's pocket!' He thought.

Just then Johnny ran in with Eddy following. He saw Edd there looking in his dresser. "SO! THIS WAS A SETUP!" Eddy yelled at Edd. "YOU SENT JOHNNY HERE TO DISTRACT ME TO FIND MY PIECE OF PAPER!!!"

"Eddy! That piece of paper is mi..." Edd said but was interrupted.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO NOW!?! JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Time to Take it up an Ed

An Ed is Worth 1000 Words

By Fanimation

Author's Note: Part 4 of the EEnE fanfic, An Ed is Worth 1000 Words. Insert money here ï¨=======ï§ to receive some dirt on whets going on. Oh what's that? YOU'RE BROKE?! Then read darn you READ!!

Part Four.........Time to Take it up an Ed

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU NOW!?! JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT'S GONNA TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Those words had haunted Edd the whole night. Many questions flew through his mind. What was Eddy going to do? How was he going to get his family secret back? And how am I going to repay Johnny?

"Just calm down, Eddward! Take a deep breath and think about something else!" He said to himself. He tried to go to sleep but couldn't. He kept thinking in his mind about what Eddy might do. He woke up several times and looked at the time. 10:54 11:03 12:49 1:30! Eventually he just stayed up. He had to do something. Just then...he got it! "I got it!" He said. "I'll take my ill-mattered revenge!" He laughed for a few minutes. He then pulled a book out from under his mattress. It was labeled 'The Sweet Taste of REVENGE!' He spent several hours designing a plan to get back at Eddy and get his family secret returned to him safely locked away for 20 years.

In the mourning Edd was really tired from staying up all night. He took a little nap but woke up later 'cause he heard a noise. "COME ONE COME ALL!!! TO THE SECRET DOOR!!" He heard Eddy yelling outside. He also heard the sound of kids murmuring. He got up and ran outside as fast as he could. He saw a huge building and a line in front of it. Every kid in the cul-de-sac had paid and entered the Secret Door! Edd ran towards the entrance but Ed stopped him. "No...row, row, row, row for you, Double-D"

"That's right if YOU want to enter you gotta pay!" Eddy said holding out his jar filled with cash. Edd heard the kids laughing in there so he paid and entered. Inside were pictures. Embarrassing pictures of Double-D. Edd picking his nose, Edd using talcum powder on himself, Edd rubbing cream on his legs and arms. Edd was so embarrassed.

"You saw the artwork folks and now for the main event!" Eddy said in the center of the place. "These are only few secrets of Sock head here! There are several others we don't know about! Only two me and Ed know! One worth being here! C'mon Double-D I'm sure you know your own secret!"

"Yes whatever! Just tell them Eddy!" Edd said looking at the ground. Eddy ran over to Double-D and swiped his hat. Edd gasped and tried to cover his head with his hands. The kids also gasped. They had finally learned the horrible secret Edd had tried to keep from them for so long but now he couldn't!

"Ed boy! What his with your bare head that resembles a fat hen's egg!" Rolf said. Everyone starred some even chuckled. "Double-D's got a two header!" Kevin said laughing. Edd's head was double its normal size. (Pause Fanfic)

You see this is actually quite simple! Edd has learned too much. Because he has learned so much his small brain couldn't handle it all. The only thing that could happen was for it to expand. Since it expanded so did his head. Therefore creating a huge bump on his head he hides with his sock, bucket, and others. (Resume Fanfic)

Edd started to cry and went running home. He even forgot to get his hat back. "Poor, Double-D!" Nazz said.

"That thing was hideous! Huh, Plank?" Johnny said to his wooden friend.

Edd was so mad. He knew what he had to do. "TOMORROW I SHALL COMMENCE THIS EVIL DEED AND HAVE MY REVENGE!!!"


	5. TrickEd

An Ed is Worth 1000 Words

By Fanimation

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm gonna go ahead and finish off AEW1W. And because I added this in so late I'm gonna show ya'll an Epilogue.

Part Five.........TrickEd

Edd had waited for morning to come. He knew what he had to do. First he went over to everyone's house, even Ed's, to ask them to help him in this revenge. All except for Nazz and Jimmy accepted. "I'm not going to help you in payback!" Nazz said, slamming the door.

"I won't do it!" Jimmy said, folding his arms. As the day went on everything was coming together. And it was time!

The first part was to get Eddy to come to Edd's backyard. Edd simply used the old dollar tied to a string trick. That defiantly got Eddy running towards Edd's house. When they got to the backyard everyone, except Nazz and Jimmy, was there. "SURPRISE! CONGRATS ON YOUR RECIPE FOR JAWBREAKERS, EDDY..! quack!" They said (Ed said quack).

Part two was to have them distract Eddy while Edd set up everything else. Of course everyone played their part and it was all set.

"Oh Eddy!" Edd said at his backyard door.

"WHAT?!?" He yelled back. Edd pulled out the dollar. "You want it, yes?" Eddy's face cheered up in an instant. He ran towards Edd. Edd put his hand in front of him and said, "Hold it mister!" Eddy wondered why he did that. Edd pushed a button and pointed up. Eddy looked up and a bucket filled with Ed's gravy was dumped all over him. The kids started laughing. Kevin brought his camera and taped it. Eddy backed up some and was rubbing the gravy off of him. He fell over the snack table, landed in the cake, and fell over the other side and into a sack of feathers. The kids laughed more. Eddy got back up and looked like a chicken. "CHICKEN!!" Ed said and ran right into Eddy. Eddy fell back and hit a tree. Edd wasn't finished yet though. Edd whistled and guess who showed up, the Kankers! They dragged Eddy away and who knows what they did to him.

The dead is done. Edd rushed over to Eddy's house and searched for the sticky note. Within time he found it. His family's secret was safe with him. And Twenty years from now I'll be giving it to my son. He thought.

Edd

Edd kept the secret with him until twenty years from then he gave it to his own son.

Eddy

Eddy was humiliated for the rest of his life. He ended up living a life trying to scam people and Kankers.

Ed

Ed rented a rocket and tried to find the Planet of the Bean people. He is now somewhere revolving around Pluto.

Epilogue

Twenty years later, Edd was grown up and was married. He had one intelligent son. "Son I want you to have this recipe for homemade jawbreakers!" Edd said a tear in his eye. "It took me all my intellect to get this back from, Eddy!" And Edd told his son the story of how he got the piece of paper back. "But papa! Couldn't you just bride Eddy a dollar to get it back!" His son said. Edd looked hard at his son then slapped himself over the head.

Well that's the end. And I know its short but I have writer's block and this was suppose to revolve around Edd's revenge. Anyway this is the first fanfic I wrote that I ever finished.


End file.
